


Underneath

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Amnesia, Divorce, F/M, Hospitals, Married Couple, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor gets amnesia and thinks he is still married to his ex-wife instead of remembering that he is married to Natalie.





	Underneath

Natalie was mad. Why did this have to happen? Why did her husband have to get amnesia? "Doctor can I see him?"

Dr.Silver sighed and shook his head yes. "But be careful not to tell him anything. It could send him into shock.

Natalie smiled weakly and walked back to Taylor's room.

Taylor jumped when he heard the door to his room open. He saw a woman with brown hair walk in. "Are you the nurse?"

Natalie stopped and sighed. "Umm...I'm a friend of your brother."

Taylor laughed. "Which one?"  
"Ike," Natalie said as she felt tears come to her eyes. She wished he could remember her.

"Oh. Is Ashley here?" Taylor asked as he smiled.

"Ashley?" Natalie asked baffled. Why would he remember Ashley?

"Yeah. My wife."

Natalie swallowed a lump in her throat. How could he remember being married to Ashley? "No she's not," Natalie said as she left Taylor's room. She ran to her car where she collapsed into tears.

***

Diana opened the front door and smiled when she saw Ashley.

"Diana why did you call me over here?" Ashley asked as she walked into a house that was so familiar. She knew it like her own.

"It's about Taylor. He was in a wreck a few days ago. He has amnesia"

Ashley sat down on the couch in shock. "What does his amnesia have to do with me?"

"Natalie called me an hour ago. She told me that Taylor still remembers being married to you."

Ashley sighed. "Oh. So what do you want me to do?"

"You need to get to the hospital."

Ashley smiled weakly as she got up. "I guess I'll go now."

***

Taylor woke up as he heard someone enter his room. He smiled when he saw Ashley. "Hey."

"Hey," Ashley said weakly.

"Your hair's different. When did you dye it?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked forgetting that the last time Taylor saw her she was a brunette.

"Your a blonde. You used to be a brunette."

"Oh. Taylor you know you were in a car accident."

"Yes," Taylor said as he grabbed her hand.

"Well you have amnesia. I dyed my hair over a year ago.

Taylor was shocked. Half of his memories were gone. "How old am I?"

Ashley smiled. "Twenty-one."

"I remember being sixteen. Five years of my life are gone."

"I guess so," Ashley said as she let go of his hand looking down. "I have to go Taylor."

"Okay," Taylor said as he watched his wife leave the room. How could he have amnesia?

***

Natalie sighed as she walked back into the hospital. She nearly fell down when she spotted Ashley walking towards her.

Ashley stopped when she got to Natalie. "Well if it isn't the woman who wrecked my marriage."

Natalie sneered at Ashley. "Stay away from my husband."

Ashley laughed. "Natalie I can't do that. He thinks he is still married to me," Ashley said as she walked away smiling to herself.


End file.
